Obskurus
mały|260x260px| Obskurus Obskurus (ang. Obscurus) — rodzaj pasożytniczej energii, która tworzyła się, gdy młody czarodziej lub czarownica tłumili swoje magiczne zdolności, wskutek przemocy fizycznej lub psychicznej. Osoba, która była wykorzystywana przez Obskurusa, nazywana była Obskurodzicielem. Energia ta mogła przejawiać się jako odrębny podmiot, który mógł przeobrazić się w gwałtowną i niszczycielską furię''Fantastyczne zwierzęta. Magiczny przewodnik po filmie. Opis mały|prawo|260x260px Gdy Obskurodziciel tracił nad sobą kontrolę, wtedy pojawiał się Obskurus, który często skupiał się na przyczynie udręki Obskurodziciela, powodując jego zniszczenie. Był on bardzo niebezpieczny. Obskurus mógł być niewidoczny, lub wyglądać jak bezcielesna czarna chmura albo gwałtowny potok ciemności z czerwonawym rdzeniem w środku. Można było w nim czasami ujrzeć świecącą twarz Obskurodziciela. Wielkość i siła Obskurusa zależała od wrodzonej mocy gospodarza, im mocniejszy Obskurodziciel, tym mocniejszy był Obskurus. Gdy Obskurodziciel osiągał swój emocjonalny i psychiczny punkt krytyczny, mógł całkowicie stracić kontrolę i fizycznie przekształcić się w Obskurusa. Jednak zanim to następowało, Obskurus był niewidoczny. Mógł przynajmniej częściowo przejawiać się wizualnie, a zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy Obskurodziciel był w dużym niebezpieczeństwie. W tym stanie miał niezwykle destrukcyjny wpływ na swoje otoczenie, do tego stopnia, że powodował lewitację obiektów lub łamanie się ich bez bycia w fizycznym kontakcie z nimi. Podczas gdy Obskurus był niewidoczny, pozwalał Obskurodzicielowi na fizyczną interakcję ze światem bez fizycznego kontaktu, chociaż umiejętność ta była niekontrolowana i wywołana przez cierpienie gospodarza, złość, lub inne intensywne emocje. To przede wszystkim powodowało uszkodzenia struktur i obiektów w pobliżu gospodarza. Mogły one jednak zostać uspokojone przez kogoś, komu mogły zaufać, powodując przywrócenie ich do stanu cielesnego. Bycie emocjonalnie rozdartym mogło jednak powodować, iż Obskurodziciel przekształcał się w tę i z powrotem, między swoją normalną postacią, a Obskurusem. Obskurus zazwyczaj kierował się w osoby, która była źródłem cierpienia ich gospodarzy. Gdy Obskurus kogoś zabił, pozostawiał szczególne znaki na ciele ofiary, w dużej mierze koncentrując się na twarzy. Obskurusy zwykle nie żyły dłużej niż 10 lat, z czasem moc zabijała ich Obskurodziciela, wraz z którym ginęły. Historia Zjawisko Obskurusów powstało na większą skalę podczas polowania na czarodziejów i czarownice w nowożytnej Europie. Ludzie obdarzeni magią często próbowali tłumić swoją moc w strachu przed prześladowaniami mugoli, co powodowało powstawanie Obskurusów. mały|lewo|Obskurus sudańskiej dziewczynki, zamknięty w walizce Newtona po jej śmierci. Energia ta z biegiem czasów zaczęła tworzyć się coraz rzadziej, aż myślano, że znikła całkowicie. W 1926 roku jednak Newton Skamander udał się do Afryki w celu badania magicznych stworzeń. W Sudanie znalazł dziewczynkę, która miała zaledwie osiem lat i próbowała stłumić swoją moc w obawie przed plemieniem. W wyniku tego działania powstał Obskurus. Newton próbował oddzielić dziewczynkę od niszczycielskiej siły – udało mu się to, ale mała czarownica zmarła. Skamander zabezpieczył Obskurusa i ulokował w części swojej walizki. W 1926 roku Obskurus pojawił się w Nowym Jorku, czyniąc wielkie zniszczenia w świecie mugoli. Nie wiedząc czemu, budynki zaczęły eksplodować, Obskurus stawał się wielkim problemem amerykańskich czarodziejów. Nie znali oni także dokładnie przyczyny dziwnych zjawisk w świecie czarodziejów. Zainteresował się tym jednak Gellert Grindelwald pod postacią pracownika MACUSY, Gravesa. Czarnoksiężnik znalazł Credence'a Barebone'a, którego widział w swojej wizji i wziął za charłaka. Zdobył jego zaufanie, zapewniając, iż zacznie uczyć go magii i chroniąc przed nadużyciami jego przybranej matki, Mary Lou Barebone. W zamian chciał, żeby chłopak szukał dla niego Obskurusa, którego Grindelwald z pewnością uznał za doskonałe narzędzie do osiągnięcia swojego planu dominacji nad światem. Finalnie, podczas przypływu mocy, okazało się, że to Credence był Obskurusem. Wielkim wybuchem złości na świat i Grindelwalda, zniszczył dużą część Nowego Jorku i zaszył się na jednej ze stacji metra. Tam, jego zaufanie próbował zdobyć Newton Skamander. Uspokoił on chłopca, którego po pewnym czasie jednak prawie zabito na rozkaz prezydent Serafiny Picquery. Credence musiał uciec do Paryża, w którym po pół roku został odnaleziony i ostatecznie dołączył w szeregi Grindelwalda, który obiecał mu poznanie swojej prawdziwej tożsamości. Ciekawostki mały|prawo|260x260px * Zaledwie kilka dni po premierze filmu w Internecie pojawiła się teoria, jakoby Ariana Dumbledore miała być Obskurodzicielem. Według książki, Ariana zamknęła się w sobie i tłumiła moc, po tym, jak zostawała zaatakowana przez mugolskich chłopaków, kiedy bawiła się magią. Wydarzenie to spowodowało traumę u dziewczynki – wybuchała złością, stała się innym dzieckiem. Pewnego razu w wybuchu mocy zginęła ona, jak i jej matka, Kendra. To, że Ariana była Obskurodzicielem, wyjaśniałoby skąd Gellert miał pojęcie o tym zjawisku w Nowym Jorku, a także poniekąd słowa Dumbledore'a, że Grindelwald „dysponował mocami, o których Czarny Pan nawet nie mógł marzyć”. Występowanie * ''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Art of The Film * LEGO Dimensions * The Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Inside the Magic: The Making of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Kategoria:Dolegliwości en:Obscurus es:Obscurus ja:オブスキュラス